Something New, Something Blue
by Cthuhlu
Summary: AU-Max gets her powers before returning to Arcadia Bay, coming back a much more confident character than in the game. Switches POV from Chloe to Max. Slow burn love story so expect Pricefield. My first ever fic, just throwing that out there. Had an idea in my noggin for quite some time...so I'm finally going to try this! Rated M for future chapters, assuming this doesn't crash burn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is edited from the original! 2015 post**

 **So I've had to change up the feelings here, after my year away from this story I've gave it a once over, then decided the angle I want to take feels better with an angry Max. I'll be re writing the second chapter (Chloe's) and posting it again within a week, with the changes. The third chapter is already half written. Hopefully people are still up for giving this a chance and can accept the changes I've made. Innocent Max just didn't work.**

 **I'm gutted this got left lying around when I was once so invested, life literally body blocked me and I had no chance at writing.**

 **Any mistakes are because I'm stupid and I've missed them from checks, please read with that in mind ;)**

My name is Maxine Caulfield.

Maxine…have you heard a worse name? I haven't. So it's always Max, never Maxine. Right now I'm trying not to regret my latest life decision, one I made easily sure, however right now it feels like the hardest thing I've ever done. I find it odd when you remember something a certain way, but when faced with that something after a long time (like 4 years long time), you realise it actually looks and feels totally different. Same place, different time.

That's all I could think about as I walked the streets of Arcadia Bay again after so long. I honestly never thought I would be back here, things have changed so much, and I have changed so much. If I'm being honest I'm not even sure those changes were for the better right now. Photography is still my thing, it's the only part of me that makes me feel like I'm still young and normal, seeing the world in a better light. It's the only thing that hasn't changed.

Once upon a time I was shy and reserved, back then though I had no reason to be loud, no reason to stand out. My best friend did that for me, I had no problem living in the slip stream of her powerhouse attitude and style. Oh, how things change. Going back 4 years ago, my parents made the decision to move away to Seattle, I remember the conversation like it was yesterday. At the time it was the worst moment of my life, it felt like my entire world had just come crashing down around me. I'd be taken away from my life, literally, my best friend was my life. I lived through her and I loved everything moment of it. Me and her, we were inseparable, we were complete opposites I know, but neither of us cared. If she didn't care, then I wouldn't.

Whenever I was too scared to do anything or too shy to try something new, she would be my rock, she would convince me everything would be okay, that everything would work out in the end, even if things went wrong. Shit hardly ever panned out how she hoped, whatever we did we nearly always got caught doing it and yet I would still get convinced to try the next crazy scheme, time and time again.

Until that day, that horrible day they told me we were moving. I still can't believe their timing, I had just spent the last 2 days consoling my heart broken best friend after her father died. I know right? Parent of the year award goes to? My best friend is going through the worst time of her life, I'm the only one she will talk to, the only one she will see. That's obviously the perfect time to FUCKING MOVE. Okay, so safe to say I have some lingering rage on the matter would be an understatement, I'm not joking when I say my whole life changed that week.

It burns me up inside when I think about when I told her, telling her my parents were taking me away, telling her they won't change their minds, that I have to go. Now I look back on it, I could understand why she hated me, regardless of it being my parents choice to make, she was broken and her only hope of being put back together was leaving forever. She screamed at me, even hit me. I tried to tell her I would stay in touch, I tried to tell her I still loved her and that I would always be there for her. It wasn't enough. As far as she was concerned if I left her, it was for good. I was to never dream of speaking to her again. I didn't understand, I'd done nothing wrong…but I was young, childish and naïve back then. Within the next two days we packed our things and left for Seattle, ready for my dads new job. I tried to get her to see me, talk to me, but even as we drove away from her house for the very last time, I didn't hear a word from her.

After that things became a blur, who knew at the age of 14 you could become that uninterested in anything, the moment I was without her, I was without life. It was then I realised how I truly felt about her, the feeling of being in love however was lost on the feeling of emptiness that followed. Too little too late Max, she was gone. I left her, she wasn't replying to my texts, emails or letters. No matter how many, or what I wrote. My mental state began it's decline, things really started getting bad. Then one day I met a young man called Andrew, about 6 months after the move. We had the pleasure of meeting one day at the local gallery, got talking about photography and the rest was history, don't get me wrong, 80% of me was still dead inside but for the first time in a long time I smiled. I even laughed and I had a tiny bit of fun. He was the only person I could talk to about it all, I never spoke to my parents about how I felt, not after what they did, we were never close again. Openly blaming them for the lack of contact from Chloe.

So, Andrew became my rock. A rock that didn't mind when I ignored him, got randomly angry, screaming at him or crying without explaining why. For 3 years that worked for me, he had the brains not to suggest trying to contact her again, knowing all I would get is silence in return. In my mind, we were done, anytime I considered talking to her I would hear her screaming 'YOUR DEAD TO ME' and the rage would kick in. How much could she possible care if she's left me alone all this time? She couldn't possibly have loved me.

You might wonder how my parents would let all this happen, let me hit rock bottom before I'd even got started in life, safe to say, I became a pro at lying through my teeth. As far I was concerned they knew nothing about me, they didn't know what I loved, or they never would have ripped my life in two. Nope, Andrew was the only one who knew anything, I even told him about my true feelings for her. I was honestly quite amazed he never wanted more from me, maybe he did and never said anything? Knew it would be a waste of time, I'll never know.

Which brings me to year 4, things got complicated yet again, Andrew hit 18 and was heading to college, in New York. I didn't cry and I don't think he was surprised, I feel bad for not feeling bad but it felt like karma had finally come to serve it's justice. I didn't take it personally. It only took a few days for the darkness to return once he was gone, that little bit of me still alive slowly started being engulfed by my own self-pity. By this point I had convinced myself this feeling was punishment for letting her engulf my soul, for being a fool and thinking she loved me and calling her would be unfair and selfish, she does not want to hear from me.

I let the darkness come, I slipped into a void, that led me to a roof and the realisation of my failure. Eighteen years old and done with life, I took responsibility for my mistakes and stepped over into acceptance. The end. Or so I thought. As I fell, things slowed, I reflected on the good times before these years. I thought back to that amazing girl and her stella view on life, to her ability to make me happy with just her company, the tingle in my bones and body when we tussled around her room, when she dared me to kiss her that one time, how much courage it took me to gently place my young lips on hers. Then to the sudden anger I felt when I realised she really wasn't going to speak to me again. It was that exact moment, that exact memory, which caused everything to stop.

I stopped falling, physically stopped. For a moment I was just immobilized mid-air, until all of a sudden I was stood back on the roof. First I thought I had managed to day dream the whole thing and I had used her as a way to talk myself out of going through with it, but I knew really, I had just rewound time. Me. I REWOUND MOTHER FUCKIN' TIME. All because of her, that selfish heart stealing bitch. I took it as a sign, I wasn't finished with life yet. There is still something I need to know.

That day everything changed, that day I became stronger and more determined than ever before. That day I told myself I was going home, I was going to get my life back. The first chance I got I was going to transfer to Arcadia Bays own Blackwell Academy. Four months wasn't a long time to wait after 4 years. It was easy to convince my parents to let me go, the school had a great photography program and lets face it, they couldn't stop me. I was a force of nature now. I felt like nothing could stop me. I started testing my power with little things, I'd spill a drink and then 30 reverse seconds later…one full cup of joe. Then I got braver, bolder, I walked right up to the first asshole in school and threw my fist right into his ribs and then took it back, having the sweet memory of his pain but not one concequence of the action.

I ruled my life now. This power, whatever reason it was gifted to me, it gave me the confidence I never had to return home, to get answers once and for all. I took this opportunity and made the most of it. Well, up until now, when I was actually in Arcadia Bay, actually on this street and actually stood in front of her front door. Four years and some super powers later. Here I am, stood like the coward I actually am NOT knocking on this damn door. I didn't necessarily want to just rock up to her stupid door and risk getting caught of guard. I wanted things on my own turf. Just have to think back Max, these last 4 years, they have been hell. I can't change how things went down but I sure as shit can change my future, if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that I won't be left wondering why anymore.

I can do this. Chloe, might not even be here.

Just Knock.

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Good evening! So I just about managed to get my next chapter finished. Thanks for the reviews and follows it honestly helps. I tried to insert more spaces within my paragraphs as suggested but I've never been very good at grammer and all that lark. Cheers for reading, I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

 **Changes made since the original 2015 post. Same goes for chapter 1. Thoughts are in** _italics._

 **Peace.**

Do you know what I hate? Pretty much everything. Yes, my name is Chloe and I'm one of those hater people who think the world is out to get them. Can you blame me though? Four years ago everything was perfect and I do not say that lightly, I mean fucking perfect. My life had everything you could ask for, parents that loved me and each other, a nice house to grow up in, a small village to conquer and a best friend to rule it with. No, not just a best friend, that girl was…is my soul mate. I like to tell myself she isn't anymore, because she left me but I'd only be lying to myself. I've been doing that a lot these past few years, after my dad died and she up and left, I'm beginning to think I have some sort of borderline personality disorder. I've started arguing with myself about how I feel, half of me does want to move on and wants to find a way through this rut. However the other half of me wants to stay bitter and harsh for the rest of my life, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"This is all because of her!" _No it's not_ , _it was never her choice to make._ "Yes it was, if she loved me enough she would never have left." _She always loved us, she told us so, she cried for us, wrote to us. We don't reply "_ So she shed a few tears? Writes me stupid letters? That doesn't bring her back!" _She wanted to stay in touch, she wanted to be there for us. "_ It wasn't enough, I needed her here with me! She was my only hope at feeling normal again." _We told her to leave, we told her to never come back. Actually, YOU told her to never come back. This is all your fault, you should fix this, not her. She's done everything she said she would for you. "_ My fault? The day after my father dies and I lose my light in the dark, my moon and stars, my very own Luna." _Yes, because you wouldn't listen to her. What if you had, what if you had replied, she might have come back and saved us years ago. "_ NO! SHE LEFT. NOT ME."

That's basically my weekly no so inner debate. I manage to keep it mostly inside now, after my mum found me screaming at myself 3 years ago. She got so worried, she knew I was lost. Thought she's send me to some shrink guy who told me I needed to start verbalising my problems or I would 'begin to lose touch with my humanity'. Please, I told him my only problem was him and that he could go fuck himself. Shame I got kicked out of school, I think part of me would be really quite good on the schools debate squad, intimidating the opposing side and all that. After I stopped going to the think doctor, I learnt to keep it all inside, every last bit of venom I had, neatly tucked away in my little thunder dome.

It was safe to say nothing changed, after SHE left me I never felt right again. Sometimes that little voice inside would start pushing its' reasoning on me harder, would almost convince me to get in touch, grab a letter off the unopened pile on the windowsil, click on the folder on my email, to go and find my moon. Eventually the snake would bite, subduing any notion of weakness, forgiveness or even happiness. The evil viper that is my mind, destroying all hope of ever seeing the light again. Once I got over that, it just became who I was, I cared very little about what people thought of me. My only problem was how lonely it got.

Two years on at the sweet age of 17 I started going out, swindled myself a fake ID and took the world by storm. Ha, well my world anyway, my tiny fisherman village and all it had to offer. I didn't ever date exactly, anyone would have been lucky to spend more than 48 hours with me before being kicked to the curb. Wouldn't hold a flame to her life I'm sure, in a big city like Seattle. I bet there's loads to do, people to meet, hell, even fuck if she wanted. She was beautiful 4 years ago, I could only begin to imagine how stunning she would be now, my serene Selene.

 _You could find out, just call, answer a text!_ I'm not even going to entertain the idea little mouse, lets face it, if there is one thing we agree on it's that I don't deserve her. _But she could fix us, you've said it yourself, our life means nothing without her._ It's not her job to fix this. _So you admit it wasn't her fault?_ Back in your cage little mouse!

I really did struggle sometimes, this past year got a little easier. I turned 19, an age you should start knowing what you want to do with your life. All I truelly wanted was her, by my side, back where she belongs but I refuse to give it to myself. Don't get me wrong, not every day for the 4 years has been terrible, I managed a brief reprieve around 7months ago.

My weekend had started the same as any, though to be fair my weekend was no different to my week days so most days were the same. One late afternoon I got myself dressed in my usual baggy vest top, skinny jeans and shirt and made my way to the local watering hole. I'd been a regular there for a good year, sp safe to say I never had to bother with my ID anymore, last year I managed to trick a friend into getting me ink'd too. Anyway, I'm at the bar and they have this travelling acoustic artist on playing a few sets. My oh my, was she a beaut. I lost my ability to stay cool, found myself spending the whole hour she played just staring at her. Her face alone was enough to draw me in, piercings in all the right places, decorating her flawless skin. Beautiful artwork all up her arms as she played the guitar to her simple yet unique voice, which turned out to be British. The bright blue hair. Everything about her just creating greater intrigue, making me want to know her. It turned out she was everything I wasn't and everything I needed in that moment.

Her name was Keira, she was my first and her ridiculously happy outlook on life got me to accept the fact, that even though the girl I love was gone, that by now it was too late to reach out, it was not the end of the world. That I should take solace in knowing what that love felt like.

Things became slightly easier after she had left, I hadn't really let anyone in before that. I couldn't say I had feelings for Keira, as it was clear then my heart well and truly belonged to another. For the first time though I had made sense of all the emotions that powered the snake inside my head. Her knowledge and experience of life shed light on how problems were powered by love, so I stopped taking it out on other people all the time. In honour of her visit, the day after she left I dyed my hair blue. I would never have the words to thank her for accidently teaching me a simple life lesson 'love hurt, get over it'.  
By the following year there were 3 things I knew for certain:

I was devotedly in love with a girl I idiotically threw away 4 years ago.

I was to never bother her for my own selfish reasons, regardless of how desperate I sometimes felt.

I will never find that happiness again, but that, that was okay.

It was now I find myself lay in bed half baked, listening to the soft sounds of some lame sad song band I knew Max would probably love. With years of emotional baggage I'm too young to have, fighting myself and my feelings over and over again. For a moment, the little caged mouse is set free… _what does she look like now? How is she doing? Would she ever forget about me? She stopped trying years ago! We should find her, tell her we're sorry! That we love her._ Oh how you love to dream little mouse.

I blow away that dream with a long toke on my joint. Shit.

Did someone just knock on the door?

 **little AN - so not much changed in this chapter, just a few things to get the phrasing right. Chapter 3 will be up very soon. It's fun to be back on this story even if no one is reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's a small chapter but I didn't want to go too far, as I want to do Chloe's side of this part too before moving forward. I'm just going over Chloe's chapter so it should be up soon as possible! Thanks for reading**

-

Have you ever been in such silence that it almost starts to sounds like a high pitch siren ringing in your ears? Silence so eerie that it gets under your skin, it surrounds you. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm wearing that silence like I'm trying to set a new fashion trend. The moment that door swung open I knew this was a mistake, I knew I should have just posted the letter my parents gave me.

Stupid guilt tripping parents, insisting I make the effort to hand over their letter in person – 'Posting isn't very personal Max, it's been a long time since we've spoken to Joyce'. Yeah, all well and good if it were Joyce answering the door. Not the girl stood in front of me, not her. She doesn't deserve anything from me. I wasn't ready for this, I do need answers from her, but I'm not going to get anywhere when I'm this wound up. Just looking at her face now is riling up some serious rage.

I consider rewinding and just posting the letter but a bigger part of me wants to know what she'll say, or if she'll say anything at all. So far all I've got is a shocked expression and a big fuck of bag of nothing. Not even the words 'Hi', she's flung the door open like I've interrupted something important (which by the smell, was clearly a 'baking' session) and hasn't said or done a thing.

You know that moment you see something shocking, your eyes widen and your eyebrows raise just a little, but after a few moments, they return to normal and usually react or respond in some way. Yeah, that's not happening here, she's like a cartoon. And as fun as it is to see the effect I'm having here, it must have been like 5 minutes now (possible exaggeration) and it's getting increasingly boring. I just want to post this letter and get the hell out of here. I don't have a choice, this stare off is going nowhere.

"Move Chloe" I try to say it in the nicest voice I can muster up right now but it just comes out exasperated. Either way, she hasn't replied, or moved.

"Chloe!" I say a little louder, still nothing. "Seriously Chloe… are you growing roots?! MOVE"

She blinked! However, I'm 80% sure that was just her body telling her she should before her eyes crust over. Her still very vivid blue eyes, eyes I should really stop looking at now. I throw a couple more 'what the hell are you doing' looks at her.

Well, its official, I give up. I put my game face on, lift my hand and stop time. It took me a while to work this trick out, but all it really is, is rewinding the same millisecond over and over. I might be making it look easy now but it used to hurt like hell.

Sighing to myself, I make my way around her body. Today was not supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be hand Joyce the letter, smile, maybe hug, say bye and walk off to do some photography and maybe meet up with Warren, my nerdy new friend at Blackwell. Now instead, I'm searching for the table that is, thankfully, still by the door to drop off this damn letter. Then I can maneuver my way back out and get the hell out of dodge.

Yet I can't stop myself taking a quick look around, I don't snoop, that wouldn't feel right. But I quick 360 degree nosey of the house I will allow myself.

It looks the same, there's a few different pictures on the walls and I think maybe the wallpaper changed on a few but all the furniture is in the same place it used to be. It's a little unsettling and starts bringing back some memories I'd rather not deal with right now, I need to concentrate on keeping time on a loop and getting back in front of Chloe.

Speaking of Chloe, she just spent a good few minutes staring me out. This is a prime time to get some revenge without her thinking it's admiration.

Once I'm back in front of her, taking a quick moment to measure up my height to hers (Chloe – 1 Max – 0) I take a closer look at how she's changed. Her skin is clear and pale, I might have more colour to me and that's saying something. Her face would look fierce if she didn't look so completely bewildered right now, possibly also in shock. The entire of her face has matured, it's squared out with some wicked cheek bones and an angled jaw. Yet my gaze finds its way back to her eyes, they haven't changed at all. So very bright.

Well! I think you've had enough Caulfield, anymore of this and you'll put yourself in a coma just trying to freeze time to stare this beautiful bitch in the face (Me-Ow Max). Okay, anytime today Max, just flick that little wrist of ours and we'll be back to this awkward encounter. Now. Jeez why is this so hard? Maybe it's because in this current situation I can pretend everything is fine, I could imagine a world where I've just knocked on the door for her intentionally. One where I run into her arms and we share some happy tears.

Alright! That worked! Now I'm angry again. Fuck you Chloe Price, you robbed me off my happy reunion. Consider this wrist flicked.

For a good while, I think I haven't done it right, that maybe I've broken time. As I am certain her face still hasn't moved, I'm on the verge of swearing to dog when she blinks, closes her mouth just to open it a little again. Just before she might muster up the courage to speak, I nip this awkward cluster fuck in the bud.

"Well Chloe this was great! We should do it again sometime? Like maybe next never." Score Max! very witty, now turn and walk. Oh, sweet Jesus I'm actually doing it, I thought I'd have to stand there prepping myself again. I keep strutting off down the path from her house, quickly dig the keys to my car out my pocket and jump straight in. Don't look back Caulfield, you're doing great.

"Wait! MAX!" I hear her, I know I hear her. For a moment, I almost stop, but only for a moment. I shake my head in response because I'm aware she's now stood a few metres away from my car, I don't know when she moved (I'm almost proud of her for that alone) but I don't look to her, I don't even flinch as I start the engine and floor it out of there.

That was possibly the most awkward moment of my life, once again I consider rewinding the whole thing, but I know if I take back all the sucky times I go through I'll be cheating life and something doesn't feel right about that. All I need now is some serious down time.

God damn you Chloe Price.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Hello! Thanks for coming back** **So this is Chloe's chapter, once again it's a lot of her being in her head. I've tried to make it as simple as possible to keep up with, I hope it works, her heads a little like mine (aka jumbled and too fast to function)**

Okay Chloe, time to stop smoking, because Max Caulfield is stood at my front door, looking absolutely beautiful and there isn't any way on earth that's real. Is there?

 _She is stood right there._ It can't be real. _It's real, she's there, she's here!_

Holy shit, why would she be here?

What does she want?

Is she back for good?

When did she get back?

I mean holy fucking shit, what did I do to be thrown this karma curve ball today? Alright, so I'm not the saint of Acadia Bay but I'm not a bad kid. Was the universe listening to me argue with myself about her all this time and just got sick of hearing about it? I was not prepared for this today, I mean shit, I don't even know how I would prepare for this at all.

Max, the girl I blamed for everything and ignored the past four years.

 _Wrongfully._

Damnit, now is not the time to bicker with me! _Now is a perfect time, will you not finally admit YOU were wrong? Looking at her now, how can you say you're feeling on higher ground? She's been at the door 2 minutes and all you've done is argue with yourself and freak out. You're not angry, you're trying to be angry. This is the moment we've been dreaming of for…_ ENOUGH. I get it okay? We fucked up. I can literally see that now.

Shit I can literally see Max, she looks angry but damn she looks hot. _Charming._ You don't agree? Look at her face, her olive skin dashed with freckles, her dainty nose and bluntly cut hair. She's definitely sprouted a few inches too, not quite as tall as me but she's definitely a little lankier on the arms. Her body looks thin but it suits her, she has a camera over her shoulder, she must still like taking pictures. _Still LIKE taking pictures? Seriously? It's been 4 years, I'm pretty sure she will be good enough to make a career out of it by now._ Okay smart ass, it was a quick observation.

She looks so different but exactly the same, what an absolute idiot you are Chloe Price! Having her stood right there, it's really making me think what I've missed out on, being such an idiot. I could have been by her side all this time! Helped her get ready for college, scared off any creepy dudes she was too polite to deal with. I could have taken her to prom and made her laugh all this fucking time… _WAIT,_ _shut up! She said something!_ She did? _She's fucking talking to you, you idiot._ What?! What did she say? _I don't know! You were too busy prattling on to yourself._ Oh, you're a great help.

Balls, what am I supposed to say to her? 'Sorry what did you say? I was too busy arguing with myself about all the what ifs of the last 4 years, because I'm apparently still very much devotedly in love with you. Oh, you didn't know I was in love with you? Of course, you must have been mistaken by my total lack of communication over the past 4 years, my mistake' yep, that shit will go down a treat.

 _Okay, well you should say something! I was thinking more like 'hi'. But dude, we've been stood here ages and you've not said a word, you promoted yourself from Private shocked to Corporal weirdo about 3 minutes ago._ Aren't you a great help today Sergeant obvious. _At least we agree I outrank you._ That's what you took from that? Can we please focus? _Now you want to focus? Alright 'let's focus' Fanny, she's still talking, can you tell me what she just said?_ Fuck…I missed it again?

For real now, I gotta pay attention, I gotta say something. Baby steps Chloe, start with something small, something to prove you're still in here. Booyah! I just blinked! _Congratulations._ Less from you sarcastic sally. _What is with the name calling? You're aware we're the same person right?_ Hmm are YOU aware you started it?...no? Nothing? That's what I thought mouse.

Shit Price you've done it again, focus for fuck sake. I mean fuck my life, seeing her has totally cabbaged my brain. I'm losing what plot I had left. I'm plotless, my minds gone rogue. How long have I been stood here looking like a gormless fish gasping for some sliver of water? Why can't I just say something? I don't even know why she's come here! _Remember to focus? Baby steps yeah? We start with a greeting? Just throw out a hello. Hell, at this point I'd settle with a noise of any kind._

It's hard to talk when she's looking like she might punch me in the face any second. I wonder what she's thinking, did she miss me? Is that why she's here? Did she just want to tell me she's back and to stay away? Or do I get a chance to fix what I've done, to get her back? I'd take anything right now.

Shit man, I've missed her! Now I just want to wrap her up in my arms and not let go until I physically have to. I'm past a point here, I've officially taken this in the least casual way possible, it's like I'm trapped in my head. Just need to take a breath and get something out, like the little mouse said, anything will do.

"Well Chloe this was great! We should do it again sometime? Like, maybe next never."

Ah-hah! I heard that! Yeah baby, I'm back! Did you hear her voice little mouse? Ugh, shivers. Wait, no, next never? No no no no! You dog damn fucking idiot Chloe… _she's gone._

No! LEGS DON'T FAIL ME NOW. I've finally managed to get my body parts to function but she's already in the car, shit that girl moves quick. Mouth, you're up! Work. Please.

"WAIT! Max!" Well done you giant gob shite, you finally get into first gear and the race is already over. Your ability to disappoint is endless. I already know she's not going respond, why would she? I've just spent I don't know how long doing my best impression of a plank of wood.

I see her shake her head, so at least she heard me. It takes her less than a second to kick the car into gear and then she's gone.

 _At least she didn't completely ignore you._

Alright voice of reason, then tell me what the hell do I do now?

 **AN: Alright so that's basically my starting chapters done, they'll be a fair bit longer from now on. I'll do my best to get them out as quick as possible but since this is my first time writing, I have been writing and then rewriting like crazy! Thank you for reading and giving this some time out of your day, I appreciate it.**

 **Peace + Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Long time no see beautiful humans, I am so sorry about the ridiculous wait on this chapter… It's only been a year, right? *queue awkward laugh***

 **I underestimated my free time and then my whole life was flipped inside out. I won't bore you with details. I hope you still enjoy it, if there is anyone left out there I'm still going to update either way. Max's thoughts are in brackets (hello) dream is in italics, texts in bold yeah? All mistakes are my own as I am a total rookie.**

xx

That's the fastest I've ever driven, what was I thinking going to Chloe's house? Of course she would be there! How do I manage to flip so quickly on whether I want to see her or not. Though I must admit, her reaction was not what I expected at all.

Every time I've played out the scenario of us seeing each other again, she's been cocky and self-righteous, she either still blames me for us not staying connected, or she would just blow it off like she had a right to ignore me. Not once did I think she would look so guilty. Woah, damn did I just say guilty? Is that what I just saw? Did she look guilty?

Was she sorry?

Does that mean she regrets it?

Does she want to fix this?

Slow down Caulfield, don't let her off just because she threw some puppy eyes at you, it doesn't change what she's done.

Man, I need to sit down and do some processing, my head is going haywire here and it's dealt with a lot more than just a blast from the past. Discovering you can rewind time apparently has nothing on seeing Chloe again, a very different, yet exactly the same Chloe.

"Hey Maxine!"

For real? I was really hoping to get to my room without being scouted, Victoria always seems to be there when you don't want her to be. Don't get me wrong, she's not totally annoying, she's just not someone I would want to be friends with. She's not Chloe.

"Hey Victoria" I throw in a small wave, maybe I can defuse this, before I get stuck here for half an hour while she climbs on her high horse. Trick is to keep walking while I talk, don't stop walking Max.

"Some guy came by earlier looking for you, don't know his name, some science nerd with shaggy hair"

My mistake, she's already on the horse, I'd take the time to correct her lame name calling but something tells me she doesn't want to have his actual name use up space in her precious head (Damn Max, put your claws away).

"Great Vic, thanks"

"It's Victoria! Maxine, we spoke about this yesterday"

"It's Max! Victoria, we've spoken about this every day!" I time my retort with reaching my door, quickly slide inside and lock it before she can get another word in. I think that was handled perfectly, good job Caulfield. Not like I wouldn't just rewind time at the door anyway, make it like she never saw me, but it always feels good to deal with things the human way.

That's something I've spent more time (than is probably healthy) thinking about, now that I have this power, am I still only human? Did something happen to me when I was falling that made me something else? So many unanswered questions, with no one to ask them to, where's the guru of time when I need them?

On the plus side, I was expecting to hate moving to the dorms. I thought it would feel cold and lonely, but the people here are friendly and I've managed to make my room my home. It took me a good few days to lay everything out how I wanted it, with a lot of re-arranging, but eventually everything clicked. My bed is tucked away on the right as you walk in, the wall around it covered with pictures I've taken over the years. I have some random storage shelves and draws in the gap next to it, a sofa on the adjacent side of the room and facing the door under my window is my desk.

My desk used to house my laptop, you know, what a desk was made for? But back in Seattle I had this window seat covered in fluffy cushions. Ever since I was little I've loved looking up at the sky at night, it relaxes me. I'd nerd out over the thought of the universe and how small we seem in comparison. So, I used to sit in this fort of cushions at my window and fall asleep looking up at the stars. It's silly, but it reminded me of a nicer time, back when we were small, Chloe used to build these bed-sheet forts under her window so I could see out to the sky. Even though things went totally tits up with her, my best memories are still with her, not a chance I'd let them go.

Which is why my desk didn't stay a desk for long, two nights in and I had cleared it off and lay a blanket down, and propped the squishiest pillows I could find up against the wall. Now, most nights, I'll curl up and lean on the window for an hour before I go to bed, admittedly I will lose myself there sometimes, daydreaming.

I'll imagine everything is okay, and Chloe is sat with me on the other side of the desk, mirroring my position. We'll play stupid games and just be us, like we always did, and the thought of my best friend being back where she belongs will make me smile. Occasionally my mind will go deeper into fantasy land and tease me with the idea of her being sat behind me, holding me to her chest while I'm tucked up in her arms, her chin resting on my shoulder. I don't usually let that thought last long, it's too far out of reach.

Either way it's exactly what I have planned right now, accept maybe no wondering mind tonight, my brain has had its fill of emotions. I get myself changed into some much comfier PJ pants and a hoody, yes it may be an old hoody of Chloe's that still fits, so what? Don't judge me. Grab my notebook and hop straight on to my desk, wrap the blanket round my waist and lean back. This, this is exactly what I needed, made perfect by the clear night sky. For a while, I simply stare at the stars and I immediately feel my thoughts clearing, it's like having a reset button on my brain.

Soon enough though my mind cogs start turning and I feel the need to reflect on what just happened. I lift my knees and prop the notepad up, I leave it there a moment to check it's comfortable and then start to scrawl.

First off, a big well done to me for not using rewind today (internal high five) I may have momentarily frozen Chloe in time but that was going nowhere, pun intended.

Secondly, holy crap I saw Chloe (good job Max, very articulate) I really didn't mean to use my powers on her, I just, honestly had no idea what to do. I got myself so rattled just looking at her, I can't help but wonder though, what would have happened if she hadn't frozen? Like, before I actually froze her I mean.

My thoughts can't help but treat themselves to a different scenario of her being totally chilled, confident and apologetic. I'd like to think I wouldn't fall for it, but I know differently, I know I would have listened. Perhaps maybe not forgiven her, I'd have heard her out though, even just for my own peace of mind. It's the only reason (so I'm telling myself) that I plan to ever see her again, to get answers. Valid answers that explain her forgetting about me.

Dog, just like that I'm rattled again, I just can't understand it. We were both there, I don't imagine the intense close relationship we had. It happened. Chloe Price was the beginning middle and end of everything important to me, and I know, KNOW, she felt the same. Damn, like the way she reacted to me moving wasn't evidence enough. Hell Chloe, I get things were tough for you but that doesn't mean my life didn't fall apart too. I may as well have been some dogs shredded teddy bear, plucked apart and emptied of all my stuffing, empty and barely held together by cheap threads. You Chloe, you were what made me anything.

WERE.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, damn, I need to stop going down that path, look where it got me last time. One stupid attempt at peace and I got flipped right back where I started with crazy unexplained powers to boot.

Taking a minute to breath, I let my eyes wonder up to the sky again. Accept, they get caught on a figure in the near distance, a wash of blue. Is that?

"Chloe?" (she can't hear you fool) Oh, right.

Is that Chloe? It's too dark to tell for sure. I try and peer a little closer without moving my body too much, in an attempt at staying incognito. If it is her, what the hell is she doing here?

Well, there could be many reasons now I think about it, she could have friends here, or a boyfriend, ugh or girlfriend (yeeah, that's not any better) she could be buying weed! I know there's a few sellers, or, she could just be here to find you Caulfield. (Awh man that should not make me happy)

But it does. I can't help that it truly does. I mean, she could be here for any reason but given the day's events it would be a mighty big coincidence that she be stood right by MY window at MY dorm building.

Jeez, how long has she been there? What do I do here? If I were a stronger person that wasn't just emotionally traumatising myself about the past, I would open the window and tell her to shove it. I'm not that stronger person right now though, and honestly, the thought of her being there right now is strangely relaxing.

It's almost like the bed sheets, it's almost like I'm back where life felt like gravity didn't exist, like I would just float through my childhood never having to touch what real reality felt like. Before gravity hit hard. Right now, it's like reality is moon boots, I'm so close to that feeling of weightlessness that Chloe brings me, yet too far to actually have it. So, I decide to just enjoy it, I close my eyes to stop from staring at her any longer and angle my head to the sky.

I open my eyes to a star peppered sky, with the added attendance of my very own anti-gravity, I can't help but settle comfortably into a peaceful sleep. There's a distant thought about not falling asleep at my window but I'm much too content right now to bother with it.

 _Holding her breathe she looks deeper into the crystal blue eyes staring so intently at her, she knows what she wants to do but can't seem to call action. Damn, does she want action, when she's so close to it._

 _"All you have to do is stop me Max and I will"_

 _Those blue eyes shift down to her lips and she realises, she doesn't need to act and she can't help her smile when soft lips glance her own, it's so timid she almost doesn't feel it. If her mind hadn't been craving this for so long, she might have taken this slow. That is not the case._

 _Taking things into her own hands (literally), she places hers on the other girl's neck, tucking her fingers up into the short blue hair and tugs her closer, crashing their lips together._

 _And boy, does it feel divine. She can sense the other girls shock in her body, but it doesn't last long, soon enough she feels strong hand grasp her waist…_

 _Bzzz-Bzzz Bzzz-Bzzz Bzzz-Bzzz Bzzz-Bzzz Bzzz-Bzzz_

There are few things I hate, but one of them is being half asleep and not being able to track down my phone when it's making that annoying sound. Another one is being horribly interrupted when I'm having such a lovely dream. Regardless of how ridiculous and 'teenage crush' it was.

I used to have these dreams when I was a little kid y'know, okay obviously not the groping/heavy kissing part, but being closer to her? Just that little bit over the line of friendship. It never made sense, even today I don't think it does completely.

Every now and then I'd think I finally understood, finally figured it out, got the meaning behind it all. As if I just found the answer to the most annoying game of Cluedo. Then it would go and change on me, just enough to show me I was wrong. Back to the drawing board, who am I kidding, there's no drawing board. No rational thinking or research. Just sometimes I'll sit and think I know my own mind just to discover once again that we're strangers.

For a moment, I totally forget where I am. Mostly due to the fact I don't remember falling asleep on my desk, but that is exactly where I am. Then there's the brief moment I forget what day it is, soon enough I remember it's Sunday though and get to work rolling myself off the desk and on to my feet, momentarily wobbling while my feet wake up my legs.

I make it to my sofa, where I had flung my phone before getting comfy last night. Seeing a few notifications to deal with, I pop a squat on the sofa and let myself get comfy again. Taking a moment to congratulate myself on making it a whole metre across my room before letting my laziness take over.

There's a text from my mum, the standard end of the week "how are things", mild attempt at staying in touch. A missed call from Warren and a bunch of texts from Victoria.

Getting it out the way I send a simple 'all good' in reply to my mother and switch over to my thread with Victoria.

 **ChaseVictory:**

 **10:30am - Maxine! Wake up and come to the courtyard, people are asking for you and its annoying.**

 **10:38am – Seriously why do they think I know when you'll get here?**

 **10:42am – It's not even like you talk much, what could they possibly be missing out on?!**

 **10:44am – The shaggy haired boy just rang you. Crush much.**

 **10:45am – For real though Maxine, I know where you live. Don't make me get up.**

I can never tell where I stand with her, it's like she doesn't even know herself! As much as I'm not in the mood to drop myself in a social circle right now, the distraction is way too tempting. The past 24hours have been intense.

That's when it hits me. Chloe. The window. Was she really there? Even if I believe that she was there, the bigger question is why? What did she get out of it? I need to decide what to do about this... do I just let it go? If I waltz up to her demanding answers and it wasn't even her out there, well, that could get mighty awkward. Twice as awkward if she just freezes up on me again.

Ok, it's final, I definitely need the distraction

 **BetterCaulMax:**

 **10:58am – Tell my fans I'm on my way Vic!**

 **ChaseVictory:**

 **10:59am – I will do no such thing. Hurry up.**

Wait for it.

 **10:59am – IT'S VICTORIA.**

Looks like I'll have to bench being lazy for later, at least Warren is there, I think I need to unload everything on someone and get another perspective. He might even have heard of her already, maybe knows one of her friends. Great. Now I'm nervous he knows something.

Way to shit yourself up in 20 seconds brain.

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for reading, I know it's not amazing. I just write for fun and it takes me away from my own life for a little while. I hope you can enjoy it anyway :)**

 **Peave + Love**


End file.
